An Everlasting Love: David's Diaries
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: David talks to his mommy about his life.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_**_ This fic was really hard for me to do, I mean, it's David's story from his own point of view, David is talking to his mommy, do you know what I mean? And here you'll find some dialogues from the "A.I." movie, which will help you to understand this fic. I tried to do my best, and I hope I've captured David's real feelings here… I hope you'll like it._

"An Everlasting Love: David's Diaries" 

By **Danielle Swinton**

****

**_*He was able to love… and his love would never end*_**

****

"Cirrus…Socrates…Particle…Decibel…Hurricane…Dolphin…Tulip…Monica. David…Monica" 

_"What were those words for, mommy?"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Mommy"_

_"Who am I, David?"_

_"You're my mommy"_

Yes. You're my mommy. And I love you. I knew it from the beginning.

When I heard those words from you, I realized how much I loved you, and that this love would never end. You hugged me and I saw you were happy for having me, and I was happy for having you.

And I tried to make you happy. That's why I learned to make you coffee, and make your bed and all that stuff. I knew you were happy when you hugged me and smiled at me. And see you were happy was enough for me. Because I love you so much, Mommy.

-------------------------------------------__

_"__...oh, I put way too much on__"_

_"Do I smell lovely?"_

"Oh, my God… I'll go look..." 

I noticed you were wearing perfume, and how Henry told you that you smelled lovely. So I took some perfume, and I guessed I would smell lovely too. But you ran upstairs, entered to your room and saw the empty bottle of perfume, with a sad expression in your face…why? Did I do something wrong?

_"Mommy? Will you die?"_

_"Well…one day, David…yes, I will"_

When you said that, I felt sad. Why do you have to die? You're too special for me, Mommy. I love you, and I hope you'll never die. I don't want to lose you! I wish you could live forever…

-------------------------------------------

_"__This belonged to my son. His name is Teddy. Teddy, this is David__"_

_"__Hello, Teddy__"_

"Hello, David" 

_"__David, Teddy is a Super-Toy, and I know you'll take good care of each other__"_

I liked Teddy, and he became a very close friend to me. We were always together, and we always would be.

-------------------------------------------

One day, we were at the kitchen, and you received a phone call from Henry.

_"__Hello? Henry? What is it? Wha...What? When? Oh god...__"_

I saw you were worried and surprised, and I didn't know why…

-------------------------------------------

_"__David? The most wonderful thing in the whole world has happened. This is Martin… this is my son…__"_

Some doctors brought a boy, and you were hugging him. And you told me he was your son… your real son. I felt happy for you, but why am I so worried?

-------------------------------------------

_"__So, I guess now you're the new Super-Toy, so what good stuff can you do? Oh, can you do 'power' stuff, like... uh...walk on the ceiling or the walls? Anti-gravity? Like, float, or fly?"___

_"Can you?"_

_"No, because I'm real…__"_

Why did Martin say that? What's like to be real? I didn't know. But he didn't tell me. Then he asked me lots of things… he asked me if I had a birthday. Why did he ask me that? I never had a birthday.

_"__Can you break this?"_

_"__I better not"_

_"__These things...they do look better in pieces. They do"_

_"__I can't"_

I knew that it was wrong… so I didn't break the toy. I didn't want to do anything wrong, because otherwise you might not keep me anymore…

-------------------------------------------

_"__Read to us?"___

_"__Hey... Let's see. Oh, yes…"___

_"David's going to love it"_

Martin asked you to read us a story. And he chose "Pinocchio". When you read that part when Pinocchio is burned, I felt a little scared. But when you read the Blue Fairy part, I felt hope. Maybe I would be real if I found her…

-------------------------------------------

One day, we were at the table, and I was watching you eat. Martin began eating spinach and dared me to eat too. "You'll break", Teddy told me. But if I ate some, I'd know if I were real or not. So I ate. And suddenly I felt horrible. My face started to loosen, and you were scared. And you took me to be repaired.

When the doctors repaired me, you were always by my side. And I took your hand, and told you I'd be fine, because I didn't feel anything, it didn't hurt at all.

-------------------------------------------

_"__I want a lock of Mommy's hair. I'll share it with you. And if you had it, and wore it, she might love you   
even more, like the princess in the movie we saw. When she had the prince's hair in her necklace thing, he loved her.__"_

_"We can ask her"_

_"__No! It has to be a secret mission. Sneak in to Mommy's bedroom, in the middle of the night, and chop…it off.__"_

_"__I can't, Martin. I'm not allowed__"_

_"__You promised. You said 'tell me and then I'll promise', didn't you?__"_

Why did Martin ask that? He told me that if I wore some of your hair, you would love more, like the princess of the movie we saw. But I could ask you. And Martin told me that it was a secret mission. So I accepted. I sneaked into your room, while you and Henry were sleeping. And when I was going to cut some hair, you woke up screaming. And Henry shook me…

-------------------------------------------

The day after was Martin's birthday. And I made a present for him, I tried to be kind and nice to him. Some boys started to look at me and to touch me.

_"Touch him"_

_"That's creepy"_

_"It's so real…"_

And one boy showed me a knife, saying he wouldn't hurt me. But I was scared. And I needed to be safe. So I clung to Martin, and I pulled myself back, not realizing that we were going to fall into the pool. And we did. Henry rescued Martin, and I was left into the pool, completely alone. I felt sad, very sad…

-------------------------------------------

Some time later, I was with Teddy, writing some letters. Those letters were for you, and Teddy was helping me to write them. But I didn't find the words that would let you know how much I love you. That's why I couldn't finish the letters. But I saw you were happy when you were reading them…

_"Um..__David…I was thinking that we could go for a drive tomorrow in the country. Just you and me…what do you say?"_

_"And Teddy?"_

_"Yes, and Teddy"_

_"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you so much!"_

A picnic in the country? Just you and me? That was cool. And I accepted. I was so thankful for having a mommy like you…

-------------------------------------------

_"Are those happy tears?"_

We were going to the picnic, and I saw you crying. When I asked you why, you didn't tell me. I felt very confused…

When we arrived, I brought the blanket to put it on the floor.

_"__David listen. Now you won't understand the reasons, but I ..I have to leave you here__"_

_"Is it a game?"_

_"No…"_

_"When will you come back for me?"_

_"__I'm not, David, you...you'll have to be here by yourself__"_

_"Alone?"_

_"With Teddy"_

I'd stay alone? Why? Why did you want to leave me?! Maybe because I did hurt you? Because I hurt Martin? Or because I broke myself? Or…because I wasn't real? Why?! I felt so sad, so confused…

_"__Why do you want to leave me? Why do you want to leave me??! I'm sorry I'm not real, if you let me I'll be so real for you!"___

You gave me some money, saying that I must not be near other humans, only with mechas…but why did you tell me that? Why did you want to leave me?! Please, tell me!

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the world!__"_

And you threw me there… Why did you do that? What have I done? I tried to reach you, but you escaped. And I was alone, with Teddy. But you were gone…

I remembered the Blue Fairy's tale. Maybe if I find her, she'll make me real, and I'll go back with you. I love you, Mommy. I'll become real for you. And we'll be together again…

****

******************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well… what do you think? I hope you like it. I'll do my best to continue it, and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can…well, some tips from you will help me a lot to continue. Chapter 2 coming soon!!! Please, leave a review!!!!_


	2. The Odyssey Starts: From Flesh Fair to C...

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you liked my first chapter. Here you have the second…_

***Chapter 2: The Odyssey Starts: From Flesh Fair to Cybertronics***

_"__If I am a real boy, then I can go back. And she will love me then"___

Yes. Maybe I would go back with you, not as a robot, but as a real live boy. And, being a real boy, you would love me more.

Teddy and I were walking when we found a group of robots, mechas like me. And they were really damaged, looking for parts in the dead mechas' bodies. And you know what? I felt frightened.

_"__Moon on the rise!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a Flesh Fair. They destroy us on stage. I've been there"_

What?! Flesh Fair? I remember you told me earlier to stay away from those things, but… I didn't know what were they all about. We had to run, and we hid in an old house. But they caught us, and Teddy fell off the net where we were all trapped…I tried to go and get him back, but I couldn't…I had lost you, and now…I lost Teddy, too! But the Nanny who was with me tried to keep me calmed. When she sang to me, I don't know why, but she reminded me of you, Mommy. 

-------------------------------------------

When we arrived to the Fair, we were in a big cage, or something like that. I still didn't know what a Flesh Fair was, so I talked with some mechas who were with me.

_"Why is this happening?"_

_"History repeats itself. It's the rite of blood and electricity"_

_"So, when the opportunities avail themselves, they pick away at us, cutting away our numbers so they can maintain numerical superiority!"_

So…they killed us?? But they created us, why would they want to destroy what they created? I couldn't understand that… Well, a girl came where I was locked, and she had Teddy in her arms. She called her dad, and he looked at me. Then he turned on a blue light, and it passed through my body. The man said I was a machine…even when I told him I was a boy. 

He called another man (his boss, I guess), and they talked for a while. 

I saw outside the cage, and I saw the Nanny who took care of me while I was in the woods, she was a mecha like me, and she was in the center of the stage. I looked at her, and she smiled. I smiled too, until I saw a liquid covering her body, and she melted… it was horrible…

_"Eh, this work is first rate. A lot of love went into him. David! You are one of a kind, you know that? Who made you?"_

_"My mommy made me"_

_"Her womb was your factory, eh? One of those built to aspire to the human condition. What is the name of your maker? Serve U.S., E.Z. Living, Robbyville? Simulate-City, Santern, Cybertronics, Sidekicks--"_

_"Monica is my mommy"___

I told them the truth. You're my mommy, aren't you? But they didn't seem to believe me, especially the older man. Why? Couldn't they believe that you're my mommy?. Well, that man told a couple of another men to take me out of the cage. When I saw them, I knew where I was going to go, and I felt scared, very scared. I took the hand of another mecha who was with me.

We arrived to the stage, and the old man started talking about me. He said such horrible things, I felt so bad… suddenly, a drop of that strange liquid fell on my partner's hand, and it burned. And I knew what were they going to do with me…

_"Don't burn me! Don't burn me! I'm not Pinocchio! Don't make me die! I'm David, I'm David, I'm David!"_

No. I'm not Pinocchio. I don't have to be burned. I **_don't want_** to be burned, because I wouldn't see you again… 

After a little arguing, a man threw a fruit to the host. The crowd began throwing things, and we were set free. The other mecha (whose name was Joe), Teddy and me escaped from the Flesh Fair in one piece. But I still wondered… why did humans destroy what they created? 

-------------------------------------------

We kept walking, and I was talking to Joe. We saw the moon, but I didn't know if it was real or if it was moving, so I decided not to take any risk and we took another way.

_"Martin is Mommy and Henry's REAL son. After I find the Blue Fairy, then I can go home. Mommy will love a real boy. The Blue Fairy will make me into one"_

_"Is Blue Fairy mecha, orga, man, or woman?"_

_"Woman"_

_"Woman? I know women! They sometimes ask for me by name. I know all about women. About as much as there is to know. No two are ever alike, and after they've met me, no two are ever the same! And I know where most of them can be found"_

_"Where?"_

That's how we ended going to Rouge City.

-------------------------------------------

_"Everybody say 'Ah!'"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

We were passing a tunnel which seemed like an open mouth, and it was really funny because Joe an the boys began shouting…

-------------------------------------------

_"Are you her?"_

_"That's Our Lady of the Immaculate Heart. The ones who created us are always looking for the ones that created them. They go in, look around their feet, sing songs, and when they come out, it's usually me they find"_

When we arrived to Rouge City, Joe showed me all the places he knew, especially where we could find women. But one special place caught my eye. There was this white lady, with a blue light around her, and I talked to her, but she didn't answer… I couldn't understand anything until Joe explained me that it was a church… 

-------------------------------------------

Then we went to see Dr. Know, maybe he could help me to find the Blue Fairy… but when I asked him where she was, he told me two strange answers, until Joe looked on "Fairy Tales". And I found what I was looking for…

_"__Pinocchio, by Carlo Collodi. __At the signal, there was a rustling as flapping of wings, and a large falcon flew to the windowsill. What are your orders, beautiful fairy, he asked..." _

_"That's her"_

_"...for you must know that the child with blue hair was no other than the good hearted fairy who had lived in that wood for more than a thousand years..."_

And she appeared! But when I tried to touch her, she disappeared! Why?!

_"It was an example of her. But I think we're getting closer"_

Joe was right. When we combined _'Flat Fact'  _with _'Fairy Tale'_, I asked if the Blue Fairy could make me a real boy. Suddenly, the lights went out, and a poem was all I found…

_"Come away, O human child!   
To the waters and the wild   
With a fairy, hand in hand,   
For the world's more full of weeping   
then you can understand._

_Your quest will be perilous   
Yet the reward is beyond price.  
In his book   
'How Can A Robot Become Human',   
Professor Allen Hobby writes   
of the power which   
will transform Mecha into Orga"_

What?! Dr. Hobby could transform a mecha into a human being?! So if I found him, he would make me a real boy… and I would be back with you… I asked Dr. know where could I find him, and he told me that we had to go to the city at the end of the world… a place where a lot of mechas had gone, but none of them had come back… Man-hattan…

-------------------------------------------

_"__My Mommy doesn't hate me! Because I'm special… and… unique! Because there's never been anyone like me before! Mommy loves Martin because he is real and when I am real, Mommy's going to sing to me, and tuck me in my bed, and read to me, and listen to what I say, and she will cuddle with me, and tell me everyday a hundred times a day that she loves me!__"_

_"__She loves what you do for her, as my customers love what it is I do for them. But she does not love you David, she can never love you. You are neither flesh, nor blood…and the reason you are alone now, is because they grew tired of you, or replaced you with a younger model, or grew displeased with you, because of something you said, or broke__"_

Well… I remembered that I broke myself once, and I hurt Martin, and I almost hurt you, but…somehow, I felt you didn't hate me. You couldn't hate me! But…why did you leave me?! Did you get tired of me?! Why? If it was because I wasn't real, that wouldn't be for too long because I would find the Blue Fairy and be a human, so I would be with you…I would be your little child, and you would tell me a lot of times that you love me as much as I love you…because I love you so much, Mommy… is that too much that I'm asking for?

I left Joe, and I found a helicopter, or something like that. I entered into it, and turned it on. When it started, I saw Joe next to me. I opened the door, he entered, and we flew away, escaping from the cops… going to a destiny we didn't know anything about…

-------------------------------------------

When I arrived, I looked for Dr. Hobby. I saw a door, and it has printed the same poem Dr. Know showed me. I knew it was Dr. Hobby's place, and I entered. And you won't believe what I found…

_"__Is this the place they make you real?__"_

_"__This is the place they make you read__"_

_"__Are you real?__"_

_"__I guess__" _

_"__Are you me?__"_

_"__I'm David__"_

I found another boy, identical to me. I was very shocked, because he said he was me! How come?! I'm the only one, there's been nobody like me before! So… who was this boy? Was he taking my place with you?!

_"__You can't have her__"_

_"__I can't hear you__"_

_"__She's mine. And I'm the ONLY one__"_

Yes. I'm the only one for you…right, Mommy? I wouldn't let him have you… so I destroyed him…I destroyed the other David. Then Dr. Hobby came in, and he told me that I was the real David. I felt happy for that. But where was the Blue Fairy? I didn't see her there… 

_"__I first heard of your Blue Fairy from Monica. What did you believe the Blue Fairy could do for you?__"_

_"__She would make me a real boy__"_

_"__But you are a real boy. At least as real as I've ever made one… which by all reasonable accounts would make me your Blue Fairy__"_

No! That couldn't be! Dr. Know told me that she would be here, at the end of the world… but Dr. Hobby told me that it was all that Dr. Know needed to know so I would be back with him. So it was all a trick…a fool?! I was so confused…

_"__My son was one of a kind. You are the first of a kind…David?__"_

_"__My brain is falling out__"_

_"__Would you like to come meet your real mothers and fathers? The team is anxious to talk to you. I want you to wait here and I'll gather them up…__"_

I felt horribly confused. And I didn't want to meet any people. So I left the office, and went to another one. I saw a lot of boys who looked like me. And I saw these boxes with my name on them… I also saw another boxes, with the name 'Darlene'… so I was the first of a new kind of mecha? One box started moving, and I shivered… then I saw the window. And there was this strange bird, something like a peacock, like the bird I drew when Martin asked me what was the first thing I did remember… and I knew I was built here… I couldn't take it anymore…

-------------------------------------------

I was in the outside balcony, sitting beside that peacock. And I thought of you, Mommy. I thought about how much I missed you, and I would do anything to go back to you, and never be apart of you, never again…

"Mommy…" 

So I jumped into the water. And in the blue water, I saw a lot of fishes, a bridge, and… yes! She was there! Blue Fairy was there, I found her! But when I was going to reach her, something caught me, taking me back to the surface…

_"__I saw it Joe, I saw it! The place where she lives! She's right down there, Joe!__"_

_"She is?"_

_"__She's waiting for me, we have to go!__"_

_"__Uh-oh...__when you become a real boy, remember me to the ladies when you grow up!__"_

Something attracted Joe to the heaven… the police had caught him. He activated the copter to submerge, and when he left, I just said "Goodbye, Joe"…

************************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay…I've covered from Flesh Fair until Joe was caught. What will happen from now? Okay, silly question, because we all know…'cuz this fic follows the movie. But what does David feel when he finds the Blue Fairy? Check out Chapter 3, it will come soon!!_


	3. Where Dreams are Born: The End of a Long...

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is the last chapter…I hope you'll like it…Umm…one note, here…the last paragraph of this chapter is not a thought of David. It's the last actions he does, okay? Let's read!_

***Chapter 3: Where Dreams are Born: The End of a Long Journey***

Teddy and I submerged, and I looked for the Blue Fairy. It didn't take too long, because I found the park, Gepetto's shop…and there she was… I reached her…I saw her beautiful smile, and I knew my journey had ended…

Suddenly, something got us locked. But we were all right. The Blue Fairy was fine, so everybody was okay. And I started praying… 

_"__Blue Fairy? Please...please, please make me into a real live boy. Please...Blue Fairy? Please...please...make me real. Blue Fairy? Please, please make me real. Please make me a real boy. Please, Blue Fairy, make me into a real boy. Please...__"_

I kept praying for a long time, I didn't know how long. Everything around me was freezing, but I didn't care. The lights faded, but I could see Blue Fairy…I was still praying, hoping that she would make my wish come true…and I would be back with you…

After a long time, I felt like I was freezing, I could move no more. But I kept looking at her… she will listen to me, she has to! And I kept praying… all day long…

-------------------------------------------

Something reeled inside me, and I started moving. And I fully woke up. How long had I been there? I guess I've been in that amphibicopter for a long day… the ice melted and I saw the Blue Fairy was still in front of me. I reached her, but when I touched her, she broke! Why? I looked around and I found a group of strange people around me. They were very thin, and they had no face… one of them put a hand in front of my face, and I closed my eyes…

-------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes, I was in the kitchen of a house. It looked like mine, but it was slightly different…

_"__Teddy, we're home!! Mommy?! Mommy?! We're home! Where are you?!__"_

Wait a minute… if this WAS my house, (and I think it was, because it looked like my house) then I would find you. So I started calling you, running through the entire house, but you were nowhere… and I heard a soft voice calling my name…

_"__David…Daaaaaaaaavid…David…Daaaaaaaaaavid…__"_

I ran to a bedroom, where you used to sleep… and guess who I found?? Blue Fairy was there! 

_"__You have been searching for me, haven't you David?__"_

_"__For...my whole life__"_

_"__And what after all this time have you come to ask me?__"_

I told her what I wanted, hoping that my wish would finally come true. But I was wrong…she told me that she couldn't do it. Why? If she could make Pinocchio a real boy, why can't she do the same with me?!

She told me that this was my home, and when I asked for you, she answered that you were no longer living. And I felt sad, you know? I felt so sad because I lost you…until she told me that she could bring back other people from the past…but if they could bring back another people, why couldn't they bring YOU back?! I don't want to be with anybody but you!

_"__We can only bring back people whose bodies we dig up from the ice. We need some physical sample of the person, like a bone, or a fingernail__"_

I felt disappointed. And Teddy gave me a lock of your hair, from that night when I tried to get some of your hair and Henry shook me…Teddy had kept the hair, and I gave it to the Blue Fairy…maybe now she could bring you back…

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Joe, what do you know?" 

I was in Martin's bedroom (well, the room that he used to sleep in), playing with the helicopter toy he once asked me to break. And I remembered Joe…what might have happened to him? After he was caught, I didn't think of him until now…

Suddenly, I heard the door opening…maybe it was you? Had you come back?! I ran to the door, hoping to find you, but there was one of those strange people I saw when I woke up at the amphibicopter… he took my hand, and sat next to me…

_"David, I often felt a sort of envy of human beings and that thing they call 'spirit'. Human beings had created a million explanations of the meaning of life in art, in poetry, in mathematical formulas. Certainly, human beings must be the key to the meaning of existence, but human beings no longer existed._

_So, we began a project that would make it possible to recreate the living body of a person long dead from the DNA in a fragment of bone or mummified skin. We also wondered, would it be possible to retrieve a memory trace in resonance with a recreated body. And do you know what we found? We found... the very fabric of space-time itself appeared to store information about every event which had ever occurred in the past"_

What did he mean with that? I didn't understand very much, but he was explaining me how they could bring you back, right? But he told me their experiment had failed, and that the resurrected people only lived for a day…

"If we bring your mother back now, it will only be for one day, and then you'll never be able to see her again"

_"Maybe…maybe she will be special, maybe she will stay"_

_"I thought this might be hard for you to understand, David. You were created to be so young"_

_"Maybe the one day will be like that one day inside the amphibicopter, maybe it will last forever"___

Yes. I didn't remember how long had I been in that amphibicopter, but I knew it was a long, long time. Maybe that day would last forever… I wouldn't care if it were just one day, I just wanted to be with you once again, to be in your arms and hear you saying that you love me, as much as I love you… because I love you so much, Mommy…

_"David, you are the enduring memory of the human race, the most lasting proof of their genius. We only want for your happiness… David, you've had so little of that"_

Yeah, my life hadn't been very happy: Henry and Martin wanted to take me away from you… but as long as you were with me, I didn't care…

_"If you want for my happiness, then you know what you have to do"_

Of course they knew what to do. If they wanted me to be happy, they should have known that I'd only be happy if I were with you…

_"Listen…c__an you hear that? The new morning has come. Go to her, David…she's just waking up this instant"___

Had they become true my wish? I didn't have time to ask. I ran to your room, and I walked to your bed. And yes… there you were…you had come back! 

-------------------------------------------

You were still asleep. I looked at you, and you slowly opened your eyes, and saw me. I was so happy because I found you, Mommy…

_"I found you"_

_"Hi"_

_"Hi"_

_"I must've dozed off. How long have I-"_

_"Would you like some coffee? Just the way you like it?"_

I remembered you liked the coffee I used to make for you every morning, so I thought you would like one. And I went to the kitchen to prepare it. When I came back to you room, you drank the coffee and looked at me.

_"You never forget how, do you?"_

_"No. I never forget"_

I would never forget that, Mommy. It might be just a coffee, but it was a very important thing for you, and so it was for me. 

_"I must be a little confused. What day is it?"_

That's a good question, because I didn't know that either. I had no idea, but I came up with an answer…

_"It is…today!"_

You seemed confused, but I think you accepted my answer…

-------------------------------------------

The day was passing by, and let me tell you that it's the happiest day of my life. We didn't have any problems to worry about, there was no Henry or Martin who could ruin this wonderful day…nothing was there, except the two of us…just you and me…together again.

I painted some pictures for you, so you could know what I had been through since you left me. And we played with Teddy the whole day…

_"Aaaahhhhhh!" (hide & seek with Teddy)_

You know I've never had a birthday party like the one Martin had. And we baked a cake, and lit some candles… it seemed like a real birthday. My first birthday. And I was very happy.

_"Now make a wish"_

_"It came true already"_

Yes, it had come true. Because my only wish was being with you. It doesn't matter if I'm not real for everybody. If I'm real for you, that's okay with me.

But, as all good things do, I know this too has to end. The day is slowly dying, and I drew the shades, there was no need to ask me to.

We climbed the stairs holding each other's hand. And I tucked you in the bed, like you used to do with me when I lived with you, before we separated…

_"I really ought to be tucking you in…strange…hmmm… how fascinating…I can hardly keep my eyes open. I don't know what's come over me"_

I knew that you were going to fall asleep…but I didn't want to accept it…

_"Such a beautiful day"___

Yes, I think so too…it's been the most beautiful day I've lived. Because I'm with you…and you're with me. 

_"I love you, David…I do love you…I have always loved you"___

That was the most wonderful moment of my life! You told me you loved me…that's all I wanted. That's all I needed. I needed to know you were happy with me, and you told me so…I can't ask for anything else…my wish has finally come true…

I hugged you, and you slowly closed your eyes, falling asleep. But you look so peacefully that it seems like you were going to wake up at this very moment, although I knew that you would never wake up again…why do you have to die? You're too special for me. I want to be with you, Mommy. Because you're the only one who accepted me for who I am, being a mecha, a robot, you loved me. And I thank you for that. Thank you so much, Mommy. Nobody has loved me like you did…

I lied down by your side, and I held your hand. I know you're asleep, so I decided to sleep too. I'm going to close my eyes, and I hope I'll be with you. I'll join you, Mommy. Because I love you very much. And my love will never end.

**_With these thoughts in his mind, David pulled himself closer to his beloved Mommy and held her hand. He closed his eyes, and, for the very first time, he went to the place where dreams are born…the place where he would be forever with his Mommy…his only love…his everlasting love…_**

**The End.**

****

**_"My Mommy doesn't hate me! Because I'm special…and…unique!" -- _** David Swinton. _Artificial Intelligence._

**_"He's more human than humans"_** -- _Blade Runner _(I have no idea who says this quote, but I put it here, because it fits perfectly to David!)

**_"He's got a heart like the rest of us"_** – Monica Swinton. _Teddy's Big Adventure.___

******************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well…this fic is over! After a long effort, I did it! You know, it's been a bit hard writing this story, but I enjoyed it. And I hope you'll like what I've done. Please, please, please…leave a review!! **gets down on her knees and makes puppy eyes**_

_A big Teddybear hug from **Danielle.**_****


End file.
